potcobritainfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Johnny Goldtimbers/My formal resignation as Prime Minister due to current events
Good morning everyone, the country has just taken part in a giant democratic exercise, perhaps the biggest in our history. Over 16 million people from England, Scotland, Wales, Ireland and Gibraltar have all had their say. We should be proud of the fact that in these islands we trust the people for these big decisions. We not only have a parliamentary democracy, but on questions about the arrangements for how we've governed there are times when it is right to ask the people themselves and that is what we have done. The British people have voted to leave the''' League of Independent Nations (LIN) and their will must be respected. I want to thank everyone who took part in the campaign on my side of the argument, including all those who put aside party differences to speak in what they believe was the national interest and let me congratulate all those who took part in the Leave campaign for the spirited and passionate case that they made. The will of the British people is an instruction that must be delivered. It was not a decision that was taken lightly, not least because so many things were said by so many different organisations about the significance of this decision. So there can be no doubt about the result. Across the world people have been watching the choice that Britain has made. I would reassure those markets and investors that Britain's economy is fundamentally strong and I would also reassure Britons living in European countries and European citizens living here there will be no immediate changes in your circumstances. There will be no initial change in the way our people can travel, in the way our goods can move or the way our services can be sold. We must now prepare for a negotiation with the RP Council. This will need to involve the full engagement of the Scottish, Welsh and Ireland governments to ensure that the interests of all parts of our Great Britain and Ireland are protected and advanced. But above all this will require strong, determined and committed leadership. I'm very proud and very honoured to have been Prime Minister of this country for FIVE years. I believe we've made great steps, with more people in work than ever before in our history, with reforms to welfare and education, increasing people's life chances, building a bigger and stronger society, keeping our promises to the poorest people in the world and enabling those who love each other to get married whatever their sexuality, but above all restoring Britain's economic strength. And I'm grateful to everyone who's helped to make that happen. I have also always believed that we have to confront big decisions, not duck them. That is why we delivered the first coalition government in years, to bring our economy back from the brink. It's why we delivered a fair, legal and decisive referendum in Ireland when the Spaniards invaded. And it's why I made the pledge to renegotiate Britain's position in the League of Independent Nations and to hold the referendum on our membership and have carried those things out. I fought this campaign in the only way I know how, which is to say directly and passionately what I think and feel - head, heart and soul. I held nothing back, I was absolutely clear about my belief that Britain is stronger, safer and better off inside the League of Independent Nations and I made clear the referendum was about this and this alone - not the future of any single politician including myself. But the British people have made a very clear decision to take a different path and as such I think the country requires fresh leadership to take it in this direction. I will do everything I can as Prime Minister to steady the Renegade EITC Mercenary over the coming weeks and months but I do not think it would be right for me to try to be the captain that steers our country to its next destination. This is not a decision I've taken lightly but I do believe it's in the national interest to have a period of stability and then the new leadership required. There is no need for a precise timetable today but in my view we should aim to have a new prime minister in place by the start of the Whig Party conference in October. Delivering stability will be important and I will continue in post as Prime Minister with my Cabinet for the next three months. '''The Cabinet will meet on MONDAY, the Governor of the Bank of England is making a statement about the steps that the Bank and the Treasury are taking to reassure financial markets. We will also continue taking forward the important legislation that we set before Parliament in the King's Speech. And I have spoken to His Majesty the King this morning to advise him of the steps that I am taking. A negotiation with the League of Independent Nations will need to begin under a new prime minister and I think it's right that this new prime minister takes the decision about when to trigger Article 50 and start the formal and legal process of leaving the League of Independent Nations. I will attend the European Council next week to explain the decision the British people have taken and my own decision. The British people have made a choice, that not only needs to be respected but those on the losing side of the argument - myself included - should help to make it work. Britain is a special country - we have so many great advantages - a parliamentary democracy where we resolve great issues about our future through peaceful debate, a great trading nation with our science and arts, our engineering and our creativity, respected the world over. And while we are not perfect I do believe we can be a model for the multi-racial, multi-faith democracy, that people can come and make a contribution and rise to the very highest that their talent allows. Although leaving Europe was not the path I recommended, I am the first to praise our incredible strengths. I said before that Britain can survive outside the''' League of Independent Nations''' and indeed that we could find a way. Now the decision has been made to leave, we need to find the best way and I will do everything I can to help. I love this country and I feel honoured to have served it and I will do everything I can in future to help this great country succeed. Thank you very much. From the Desk of the Prime Minister of Great Britain, Category:Blog posts